1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art image communication devices generally comprise a plurality of rollers for transporting and ejecting original documents to be read for transmission, a plurality of rollers for transporting and ejecting recording paper on which to record data, and latches by which to keep the device cover closed. The roller and latch shafts are secured by a chassis with side plates on both sides thereof. The side plates have a plurality of through holes through which to pass the bearings supporting the roller and latch shafts. For assembly, the shafts are first inserted into the through holes. The shafts and the through holes are then equipped with the bearings from outside the side plates. This positions each shaft on the chassis. Gears, latches and other related parts are inserted onto the shafts and are ultimately fixed thereto with E rings and screws. Generally the chassis is made of a metal.
One disadvantage of the above-described prior art construction is that the assembling of the roller and latch shafts tends to become complicated and requires increasing numbers of steps.
Plastic resin chassis have recently been developed and utilized for cost reduction purposes. One disadvantage of using the plastic resin chassis is that the roller shafts are not electrically connected to ground therethrough. The static electricity trapped in the rollers sometimes results in such troubles as jammed and otherwise feed-disrupted documents.